onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crowe Haven
The character is property of WorldOblivion. "Tsk, I thought this battle was going to be fun... But you are nothing more than trash." -Crowe Haven Crowe Haven was born on the date August 16th and he is now 21 (After the time skip). This was the day his island, Punk Hazard, before the Admirals came and destroyed it; originally he was a Bounty Hunter, soon after hearing what happened at Punk Hazard he then proceeded to become a pirate, he also trained with a blade since he was 8. Which he soon picked up the nickname "The Crow Lord." and ironically he doesn't control crows. His bounty is 627,000,000 due to some... 'Accidents'. Appearance Crowe has pure white messy hair (As he often doesn't care much of it), blue eyes and a scar going down on his right eye. Personality Crowe is usually warm-hearted this is when he's at the beginning of a fight and usually until the end if the fight is fun. On the rare chances when he's rather cold-hearted usually when he's fighting someone who's pissed him off. But Crowe's mind is always figuring out new paths to take, taking in almost every variable and prefers not to think before a fight but while it's happening. Crowe's doesn't have a lot of goals, all he's wanted to do is join a crew and return Punk Hazard to it's original state. History Crowe always wished he was could have power over every variable but he got pretty close to being able to, he gained an ability from his father called 'God Sight' in which Crowe has yet to perfect the only person who has perfected it was Crowe's father being able to tell every single variable from a gust of wind to a tornado randomly appearing. Crowe read a lot of books as a kid. Before he was even born he was chosen to be put into Project CHARIOT, which is an organization that gives selected peoples a God-like Devil Fruit and see what they do with it. Crowe was given Omo Omo No Mi which means Lord Lord Fruit. Powers and Abilities Crowe wields a blade made out of an unknown material, but when used in combination with his Devil Fruit, he can make a single slash turn into an air-shattering slice of white and blue. And after realizing his Devil Fruit's full potential Crowe went off to the mountains to train with it for two years. When he came back he was able to use White Wolf with close to no effort, now he just flicks his finger and doesn't even need the blade to channel it's energy anymore. Although even though Crowe sounds menacing and heartless he's a pretty fun guy, his hobbies include Cooking, Repairing and even Dancing. Omo Omo No Mi Crowe was given what seems to be one of the most powerful Devil Fruit, Omo Omo No Mi, do to the fact that it can't be classified as Logia, Zoan, or Paramecia even though some call it a Mythical Zoan; his fruit has some abilities of a Paramecia. Haki Crowe is a 3 different-type Haki user. He trained it whenever he could. Major Battles * Crowe vs.Admiral Sen Goku Trivia Crowe's themesong is 1https://youtu.be/xfu0XBf8kmk Appearance__FORCETOC__